Hiccup Human Sacrifice
by JokulJackFrosti
Summary: This is about the differnt Hiccups through time. "Who will be the next Alice?" warning: kind of dark. if anyone want to do the cover art pls pm me.
1. The first Alice

A/N: i do not own httyd, or the song. all rights go to their rightful owners. Ok so this is A_lice Human Sacrifice_ for the Hiccups. I mean Hiccup H. H. III had to get his name from somewhere right? I don't know how the first Hiccup died but here is just something for the story. there will be four chapters in all, and no they are not meant to be long. Just like the song each of the stories will be short. Please R n R. Thank you.

Hiccup I

_The first Alice was a wrathful man of the red._

_And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand. _

An slim teen kneeled on the stone floor in the village's great hall, shackled and bound before the council waiting to hear his sentence. Big brown colored eyes peeking nervously out from under even browner hair. His sword still liquid red, glinted on the table surrounding the bonfire pit, the flames casting the weapon in a light that screamed "death".

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._

When the members of the council all turned to look at him at once, the fire gleaming in there multi colored eyes he know right away what they would say. "Innocent until proven guilty" was nothing more of a fantasy back then. And so he hung his head and waited for the verdict he knew would come.

_Deep into the darkened forest, a trap had been lain._

_He had almost made it. He had almost saved _him_. He had slashed though anyone who got in his way. Just a few more steps and his dreariest friend would be free. Trapped and struggling in the net that bound _him, he _had done all in is power to break free. Hiccup didn't even notice the tranquilizer darts until he went down. The last thing he saw was his two sacred yellow eyes watching him as the axe came down on _his_ neck._

"The charged," the chief, also a member of the council, started "Hiccup horrendous haddock, has been found guilty of high treason," the teen in quested ducked his head a little more. It hurt having your own father condemn you like this. "and is hear by been sentenced to be imprisoned and punished." if only they would listen to him. They haven't even let him speak his own case! "The guilty will have his dominate hand severed from the arm," the brown-haired youth's head shot up at this, "using the same sword he used, so that he may never comment these murderous acts again." haven't they hurt him enough?

_Punished and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

Hiccup was violently pulled up to the grand round table and had his right hand slammed on to the surface. As his father grew closer hiccups struggling got harder but it was useless. You see hiccup was a runt, he was to small and weak, and the hands holding him down were to big and strong. There was nothing he could do when the chief raised the sword and brought the sharp blade down severing appendage, as he had said earlier, from the arm in one mighty swing.

It was said that Hiccups screams could be heard through the village. The boy had then been brought to the Jail House were he died. From blood loss or infection, is no longer known.

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

The fabled sword was hung on the Arena wall with among all the other weapons, never standing out, laying proof of the great massacre of Vikings the traitorous Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, Hiccup the Murderous, had been guilty of committing. The stone plaque beneath it said that he did it all for a dragon.

_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._


	2. The second Alice

A/N: Here is the 2ed chapter. there is a theme going on here, if anyone can guess is you will get cyber cookies! yay! sorry for any mistakes i tried to get them all but i might have missed a few.

I do not own httyd or the song. i did tweak it a bit though.

i know there was only three Hiccups but i needed a fourth so i made one, but before you stop reading this altogether this Hiccup is used as an example, like _little boy blue_ or something so yah. Ok enjoy the new chapter and R 'n' R please.

The second Hiccup

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the blue._

He stood there, in the same place everyday, in the square. Never once would you not see him there. From before the sun rose till after it set, he would be there, in sun, rain, or snow, in all his skinny, blue-eyed glory. He was as reliable as his father, the chief, when it came to that. He always said the same things aswell.

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words _

_ He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

" Doesn't anyone see?" he would say," We don't have to fight them. They are just defending themselves. If we stop attacking them then they will stop attacking us!"

Sometimes someone would ask something to try to throw him off, something to try to make the young heir listen to reason. Questions like, " what about our food?" and, " how do yow explain the fires then?"

He would always have an answer to. "We will always have plenty of food. We live on an island surrounded by water. An unlimited amount of fish at our finger tips. We take what we catch and hide it in the caves. The dragons never go there.

"the fires are easy enough to put out. All we need to do is, set up a fire brigade. Someone would be right there with the buckets of water at the ready putting the fires out before they can even get started."

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

After hearing it so many times people started believing him. What if the dragons really were just defending themselves? If that was the case then they have been killing innocent creatures all along. The sweet voice of the boy started to break into their minds, making them think. Were they in the wrong? How many life's could have been saved by not engaging the fire-breathing reptiles?

it was during one of his speeches that it had happened. A crowed had gathered listening to their chief to be ,standing on a box in order to be seen, answering questions and defending the dragons. He had just finished answering a question when a shout rang up from somewhere in the crowd.. "He's lying!" it called. Hiccup looked around but in the crown of murmuring Vikings he could not pin point were it came from.

Still he smiled and called back in that beautiful voice of his. " Indeed I am not sir," for the voice that had called was indeed male, " why would you think that sir?"

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._

"I think that _sir_," the voice mocked, " because dragons are nothing but beasts! They don't know anything else! It's in their nature." the crowd started to murmur in agreement.

"Beasts, sir?" those calm blue eyes ran across the crowd. He was still smiling. "That may be true, but is not our dogs beasts? Or our cats perhaps? Our horses, or the yaks and sheep?" the crowd quitted again.

"Dragons, are not pets or livestock. They can not be trained to help us hunt, or give us milk and clothes. The dragons are wild animals like bears!" a few yells from the crowd arose in agreement with the man.

" And yet did we not take our dogs from the wild wolves? Or our horses from wild stallions? Even bears entertain us in a curious! Why would dragons be any different?"

"Because," said the man "dragons can't be trained." the man had said calmly. ' they have attacked us for 100 years, And They Are NOT GOING TO STOP NOW!" the rest of the crowd cried in agreement to this.

Hiccup was still smiling, and talking calmly waiting to for the crowd to get themselves under control once again. When they finally had, he started to speak again, " I don't see how-."

" We don't care what you think!" the crowd cried out again. "we know the truth! Your lies wont blind us any more!"

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

a single arrow flew out of the crowd, and later no one would be able to remember where it had come from. The arrow zipped over the crowds heads and hit its target with pin point accuracy. It pierced right into the youths neck and in a spray of blood hiccup had been sent to the ground from the momentum.

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

the crowd had gone into a full riot. All they could find of the murderer was a bow and the arrow found in the dead boys throat. Red bloomed from the wound painting the road for all to see.

This hiccup had never truly done anything and was never written in the history books. This was just a story that a meaning resembling the little boy who cried wolf. Thought no evidence had ever been brought up that this hiccup had ever been real, every man woman and child know it by heart. The tale varied from family to family. but the ending was always the same. On the boy's dead or dying face, for ever frozen, remained his smile.

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._


	3. The third Alice

** IT LIVES! OMG i am sooo sorry. I ment to updated sooner, like six months sooner but my computer broke like right after my last update, and I dont meen it crashed D meen it died. Everything was screwed up to the point wew even when pluged in the start up program wouldent even respond. It took us this long to get a new one and its my moms old one that was also busted so my dad hat to take it to one of his friends and have them rebulid the stuped thing befor it worked and get it set up put an ativiris in it and update it and... but thats all in the past i will be updating agein and hopefully start buting up sone new stories as well. That may take awile tho seeing as how I lost all of them on my last computor but I diegress...**

**I do not own HTTYD if I did there would be a lost more angst, you dont even know. XD**

**Anyway on with the story! Yay!**

_The third Alice was an innocent young boy of gold._

It was amazing, according to the old scrolls, the boy the King had banished and left for dead on some godsforsaken island, had been found very much alive, living with Dragons! It was said he was blessed by the gods. the King couldn't be happier, Until that is his son ThugHeart brought up a disturbing thought.

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._

Did his son, Hiccup, want his throne? He had just brought the boy back, there was no way. But then maby his son resanted him for throwing the boy away.

_He charmed the people in the land to his beck and call._

No that was just silly, his young son couldn't possibly want his throne. He was too kind hearted, he had dragons following him around for Thor's sake. There was no way a boy filled with so much love could even come up with such a plan. Right?

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

He could see the young Prince now playing with one of the beasts. Hiccup was perched on his fathers grand throne playing with what he called his brother, a smallish dragon named Furious, and As Grimbeard watched his son play he noticed something odd. Hiccup was making sounds in a kind of rhythmic pattern , a pattern that the scaly beast was responding to. It almost sounded like the feral child was_ talking_ to the fire breathing lizard.

_So a man rose into the throne to be the country's king._

ThugHeart couldn't believe his luck, there he was his _adorable_ little brother patronizing with the enemy, a little black cat looking thing, and his father was right there watching them. He could practically see the moment his father snapped, hate shrouding his eyes with a murderous gleam. As he watch the event take place he felt nothing but smug. And here his dumb younger brother ChuckleHead said it wouldn't work.

_Consumed by paranoia of his own impending death._

'So it was true then', thought the King, ' my son resents me so much that he's willing to use the dragons to overthrow me!'. It was said that the last of the great kings was consumed with betrayal and hatred that he didnt even notice what had happened until he noticed his son dying in his arms.

Hiccup didn't even know what happened, one moment he was on his fathers throne playing with Furious, the next his father was right in front of him. Sword stuck through his chest and embedded into the stone throne behind him. Looking up he looked at his father with such hurt the man in front of him came back to himself in shock.

_Soon the king succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

With his broken Norse he asked his father " Why?"

The King looked at his hands in despair and pulled away from the sword like it was a plague, the steal remand still sheathed in his son's chest and the stone behind him. Blood was splattered on his hands and when hiccup started to slump forward on the sword grimbeard quickly brought his hand up the stop his beloved son from hurting himself even more.

"I'm sorry" the King cried his hands smearing blood on hiccups face and in his blond hair turning it into a sickening red-brown,"I'm sorry... you ... the dragons... no im sorry... I...I,"

Seeing his fathers remorse hiccup brought a hand up and placed it on Grimbeard face, "It...ohkey," gods! His son didn't even know norse yet!" Hiccup ... forgive fa...father. Hiccup, dragons, w...want peace. Hiccup... loves father... Hiccup... loves..." Hiccup had a soft smile on his face when his eyes closed. Grimbeard wanted but when his son did not take another breath he fell to his knees put his head in his sons lap, still pinned to the cold stained stone, and cried.

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, he secured his regime._

Furious watched the tragity un foled. He had watched in horror when his Brothers Father impaled him with a humin false claw, he watched in grief when his brother took his last breaths, and he watched as his brother closed is heyes for the last time. Right then scored all of the humans for only one had his heart and it had just been broken, Broken in half and unable to be fixed. The dragon cried dragon tears and swore to get revenge, revenge for the one person in the world that he loved, and now lost. Furious would become his names sake, attacking all humans he came across. Evancholy he was caught and imprisoned in the deepest hole the Vikings could find. Locked there until he grew so big the chains surrounding him restricted all movement. forced to remain in his cell until he rotted away in to nothing and finally rejoined the boy he could never truly live without.

For the most part ThugHearts plan worked, though his youngest brother was next in line for the throne he was now dead, by their own fathers hands! The throne would be his now. But Grimbeard split his kingdom apart and in his grief the kingdom fell. ChuckleHead became the Chief of the HaryHoolagens.

ThugHeart, because of his betrayal was banished, becoming the chief of the outcast tribe, he swore on his brother's death that his line would one day claim the throne back and rule over the tribes with an iron fist.

Grimbeard put his son to rest, through the blemished thrown into the ocean and set sail, never to be seen again.


	4. The fourth Alice

Hi peps. Last chapter! Yay! My first compleat posted story! Yay!

Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or faved I greatly appreciate it, really I do. I would still be glad to get any more reviews, any tips to improve my writing would be great.

Im sorry this chapter took so long but I have been having the worst case of writer's block and I just decided one day to just sit down and write it out and boom this came out. Its probably not my best work so I might come back and edit it later but right now its like midnight here and I barely slept at all last night, so im gonna go to bed, k?

I do not own httyd at all.

This hiccup is green btw.

Hiccup four

_And as this past a child walked in the woods._

Blood, there was blood everywhere, maybe. he thought he could see blood. he could feel it, pouring out of leg, stocking his pants and tunic. He could hear screaming to... possibly. It was loud anyway.

A whining sounded from his left, inhuman in nature. he wasn't sure but it sounded familiar. There were lower voices above him. They too were racinizabul. One was feminine. They sounded panicked.

_Partaking in tea in his world of the evergreens._

_Im ok_, he thought, _don't worry im fine_, he wanted to say. He didn't like hearing these noises from people he cared about. He didn't know who the voices belonged to but they sounded like they were important to him. He wanted to open his eyes and tell them that he was fine, but he was just so comfortable. He was being held by large armes. He felt little agen well littler being held like that. _Im alright..._

_he found an invitation from the king._

Gently he felt his body being laid out on a cold hard... something, he didn't know. The arms were gone and if he could have he would have frowned from the lack of contact. He was soon distracted tho by the heat coming from his right.

Had he been moved? He couldn't remember. Wait where was he? Who was...what was he just thinking about?

_It was of the golden Heart._

He distinctly heard the sound of metal being sharpened and wondered if he had fallen asleep in the forge again. His head hurt a little maybe he should go back to sleep, he could always see toothless later. He started to wonder what toothless would like to eat when he saw him when he noticed he was being held down. He was being held down by hands bigger than his chest and thought maybe his dad was trying to wake him.

There was a swash of steel slicing through the air followed by a heard thunk-

_The fourth Alice was a dio of curiosity._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stoick almost couldn't take it. Hearing his son's cries of pain, and his little body convulsing intincouly trying to get away from whatever was hurting him. It just about killed the older viking when Gobber had to raise the axe again trying to get through the bone of his child's shin. If only he had listened to his son all those months ago. At the time he had thought the boy lying, trying to get out of trouble. Oh how he wished he had listened.

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

The axe was despite the sharpening earlier was dull from battle and even with Gobbers brute strength he couldn't get through the hard bone in one body was thrashing and for once stoick had trouble handling the took three times before the bone finally split and the ruined part of his leg was separated from the rest of child fell limp and for just a moment stoick was struck with terror that his son had left them, but the teens heavy breathing soon came to attention and calmed the father down.

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly._

The beast that had saved his son did not take what was happening lightly either. Several burly viking had to hold him down as he tried to get to his master. Making a rukis, and only got louder when Hiccups screams of pain stopped and the boy fell limp finally having passed out.

_'No!'_

He didn't understand.

_'Stop!'_

They were supposed to help him!

_'You hurting him!'_

Hiccup, his Hiccup, sweet, small, intelligent Hiccup, was screaming. They had brought an axe down on his leg, the same leg he had just grabbed to save his Hiccup.

_'Us save vikings!'_

They wouldn't let him get close to his Hiccup.

_'No...no!'_

_Two halves of one running wild through Wonderland._

_'Please, please, love, love, safe, us, us, us, we, love, love'_ He just kept repeating himself maybe if the little foundling could hear him he might be calmed knowing his big self, his Toothless was near, and while he may not be able to do anything at the moment he wouldn't let any more harm come to his little self.

He stopped moving. Hiccup wasn't calling for him any more, screams having died away in less then a second.

_'Hiccup! Hiccup please! Call back!'_

_A stubborn elder demeanor._

_'Hiccup, Hiccup no please no'_

No, no he can't be gone! The little Hiccup has his better self his little self, no he would never be complete again if the little thing left his side. He would never fly again, he wouldnt even be able to if the little humen didn't need to help him. His heart would die right along with his little self.

_A witty younger leader._

_'Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!'_

_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._

Gobber heard it. the dragon (_Toothy?_), was crying out desperately to Hiccup. It must have been devastating to see the one you love most being hurt and not knowing why. He just wish he could explain that they were helping the poor boy and this was the only way to do it.

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream._

She was having more and more trouble holding in her tears. The desprit heart wrenching tears from toothless mixed with the fact the Hiccup might never wake up again didn't help anything. She was trying her hardest to calm the dragon down but no matter how hard Astrid tried it just wouldn't work.

_Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale._

Everything was so wrong, none of this was supposed to happen. Hiccup was the screw up not a hero. He was the kid who was born too early and wasn't supposed to live to ten, let alone fourteen, and he wasn't supposed to die like this. An accident maybe, a dragon raid most probably, but dieing to save the village that never wanted him was not it. Seeing Hiccup being bandaged up and possibly dying on this godsforsaken island with no way home. Now if only they could build a ship and get him home before it was too late...

Ok so the theme was that every Hiccup gave up something and the next one had to compensate for it. The first one lost his right dominant hand, so all the Hiccups after were left handed. The second one lost his voice, so the Hiccups after that were never listened to. The third one was betrayed by the person who loved him most or the people he cared for most to that our hiccup in the movie didn't have good relations with his family and had like no friends... gosh he must have been lonely...

Ok so one last thing i was reading Nightfall and i loved the way the writer made the dragon's speak, i hope you don't mind i used it. um when Toothless called Hiccup his little self hes saying that him and hiccup are part of the same herd and therefore are one so ya, sorry if it dont makes sense it's late when i wrote it and posted it so... yha. I hope to see you next time.


End file.
